SHADOW/SHA-EL
As SHA-EL SHADOW, also known as SHA-EL (benevolent) and BILLY NUMEROUS (malevolent), is part of an Alien race called Kryptonians (Note: descendants of Tyson Castle & Elizabeth Acosta are all part Kryptonian!). His Alien side was always present even with his other abilities being in the way. Because SHADOW's physiology is that of an Alien, all his abilities (except Avatar, Angelic & Spacialism Abilities) are indeed powered by Solar Energy or in other words, Yellow sun radiation. The Yellow sun provides constant energy to all Kryptonians, having opposite effects of their native source of energy, the Red sun (Note: The Red sun radiation depowers Kryptonians to the level of rendering them human). SHADOW was given basic kryptonian abilities during his infancy through his pre-teenager era. As days go by, his strength and speed ascends meaning that every single day SHADOW's strength gets .7% stronger and his speed gets 2.3% faster; the fact that he's twenty years old (As of 11/04/09) means that he is by far, stronger & faster than most forcers & speedsters who aren't Alien. At age 14, SHADOW was able to understand & utilize the Kryptonian Language in any way after look at a passage that was sent by his great grandfather LUKE. After knowing Kryptonian, he began to write and sent passages to others who understand Kryptonian to have an extensive connection with them. As he understood the Kryptonian Language, he started to gain more control as well as possessing newer abilities such as: (Coming Soon - Currently editting!) SHADOW's hearing auto-utilizes when he mostly hears his name or something in his possession; he hears danger and whispers when the intensity of the action is relevant enough for to involve him. He can see what he hears as his Hearing abiility grew stronger; for instance, he can see who's talking or making noise from miles away. SHADOW's eyes are developed in a way that his pupils and lens can adjust to various types of vision depending on the moment such as Night Vision (used to view in the dark), UV Vision (used to view invisible matter), X-Ray Vision (used to view through matter), Telescopic Vision (used to view vast amounts of distance), Microscopic Vision (used to view matter that is abnormally small), EMP Vision (used to view/pulse electrical matter) & Thermal Vision (used to view/freeze heat signatures). SHADOW's alience sense allowed him to smell a hot dog from eight miles away when he was searching for food to eat and he also smelled his mother's scent from nine miles away after having the urge to find her. SHADOW appears to understand both earth and alien type languages; for instance, when he went to Japan in the search for Ming Kwan and was asked a question: "Bi noi caoh tintai Kwan Ming chu-en-sei budakai sukendosu." (Translation: "What brings you here today, searching for Ming Kwan perhaps?") and SHADOW replied: "Ni, Samuikame boraiko eki du mas Kwan Ming shodakashi Ni-Jon poluk kalo pai sen!" (Translation: "Yes, I need your help to where Ming Kwan might be hiding at, to end this horror in Japan!"). SHADOW's cognitive knowledge of languages has become one of his desired abilities of his life. At age 16, he gained the abilities to manipulate air/wind, fire/heat and the ice/cold; (Note: Kryptonians utilize these elemental abilities with their eyesight and/or their breath only!). SHADOW's use over his elemental abilities are barely used because he feels like he doesn't need them in a regular basis. He has only used them in special occasions like clearing a pollution away from a path, cooling soup that was highly heated and welding metal bars of a building that was collapsing. At age 18, SHADOW possessed his Flight ability when he felt threaten in mid-air. His cousin TECHNO pushed him off an Israeli skyscraper because he knew that SHADOW had flight but couldn't access it due to the fact that he can just teleport or heal if he dropped to the ground. As SHADOW was falling, he then relied on his Empathy ability, finding the possessor of Flight he might of mimicked it from. He continued thinking of everyone with Flight that he might had encounter with and managed to find the actual possessor, himself. His Kryptonian malevolent side caved out and unleashed Flight after realizing that his emotions were guiding him to an unworthy destiny, BILLY NUMEROUS was disappointed of this and forced him to possess SHADOW in ways to open his destiny to countless probable paths (Note: SUPERMAN also had a problem with unleashing Flight, but overcame it by exerting his human emotions). SHADOW's Kryptonite exposure now barely does any effect, after re-obtaining his magical abilities as an Elder and as a Kryptonian. His life before reassembling his magical abilities and immunities, he showed to have been affected by several meteor fragments that are native in his alien planet of Krypton; he encountered these meteor fragments every visit to Smallville, KN and Cork, IE because the Kryptonite is mostly populated in those areas. Here is data of SHADOW's exposure to several versions of Kryptonite: * Physiology and immune system crashes down to levels of those who are in a heart attack and/or a got severely stabbed constantly Countless times (Jade Kryptonite) * His malevolent side (BILLY NUMEROUS) takes control over his benevolent side (SHA-EL) Three times (Ruby Kryptonite) * Departs his benevolent & malevolent personalities; fuses them back into one when re-exposed Ten times; five times departure & five times fusion (Onyx Kryptonite) * Temporarily removes/suppresses all of his abilities except those of Avatar & Elder Fifteen times (Sapphire Kryptonite) * Converts him to become extremely paranoid by experiencing constant hallucinations One time (Pearl Kryptonite) * Transmits and/or Restores Kryptonian abilities and magic he's missing or not yet gotten; can also enable humans to obtain Kryptonian abilities and magic for twenty-four hours Exposure (Marble Kryptonite) * Permanently renders him powerless as a superhuman and alien; Avatar & Elder sides of him will still remain within Exposure (Gold Kryptonite) * Enhances and improves his abilities and magic usage; can also severely weaken other magical beings within proximity of the meteorite Two times (Sour Kryptonite) * Alters his orientation/sexuality ego to the opposite of what it was Exposure (Jewel Kryptonite) (Note: Jewel Kryptonite can cause any human and/or alien to change their orientation/sexuality while being in proximity of the meteorite) SHADOW's Kryptonian heritage has become a huge priority in his life the more he visited the Fortress of Solitude and his Kryptonian family; still this day, SHADOW respects himself as a Kryptonian and embraces it. In addition, SHADOW's kryptonian persona projects an image of his family crest (House of El symbol) when he's 100% active of his Kryptonian side; those who can see this are Mediums, Aliens & Visionaries (Note: Cameras and other objects that are capable of infrared vision or ambient vision can see SHADOW's aura of his family crest as shown on the right of the page!) Category:Subpages